


Heaven Is a Night Like This

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Asphyxiation, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hand Feeding, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, showering together, this is just aftercare fluff don't let the smutty tags fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Rasmus is astonishingly kinky for such an innocent-looking boy, but Martin is more than happy to cater to his desires.Though his favourite part might just be taking care of his darling boyfriend after a wild night.(If you're looking for smut, this isn't it)(If you're looking for fluff, this is it)
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Heaven Is a Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> wanna participate in kinktober but not in the mood to write any sort of vaguely smutty material? write fluffy aftercare!
> 
> yeah this is tooth-rotting fluff

Screams of pleasure crescendo louder and louder and louder until Rasmus's voice becomes nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

After all, Martin knows his grip strength.

He clamps his hand down on the smaller boy's slim throat. "Come for me, baby," Martin croons in deep, dulcet tones, ramping up the speed of his fist in Rasmus's ass until Rasmus is crying with the intensity of it all.

Obediently, Rasmus comes. Soft gasps for the slightest bit of air afforded to him by Martin's grip echo through their quiet bedroom and quiet flat, and Martin's hand around his throat slowly loosens, easing Rasmus into deeper breaths without dizziness. Gentle kisses help, too. 

A large hand in his hair is the first thing that Rasmus notices upon regaining his full senses, and he nuzzles into Martin with a dopey, fucked-out grin. “Felt so good, daddy,” Rasmus murmurs. His eyes, dripping tears and half-closed with sleepy, post-orgasmic happiness, blink up at Martin with a cute innocence that should be illegal considering how lewd the small boy can be, and Martin takes a deep breath to steady himself.

“Glad you felt good, baby.” Martin brushes his lips as lightly as a breath of wind against Rasmus’s forehead as he slowly takes his hand out, careful not to stretch or hurt Rasmus, and wipes it clean before returning Rasmus’s tight, cuddly hug. “Are you okay to move on?” he asks gently, “or do you need to catch your breath?”

Inquisitively, Rasmus looks up from where his face is buried in Martin’s chest. “ ‘m too tired to come again, daddy,” he giggles deliriously, “already came… um…” His brow scrunches as he tries to think through the submissive haze in his mind. "...lots?"

_ Aww, _ thinks Martin,  _ he’s so out of it, he’s forgotten. _ “Four times, baby.”

Rasmus’s eyes widen. “I did well, right? It’s okay I’m too sleepy for one more?”

“Of course, baby, it’s always okay. You’re always such a good baby for me,” Martin cooes. The little grin on his face warms Martin’s heart. “Anyway, I think you’ve had enough for today. Are you ready to go have a shower?”

A soft nod, but no motion to get up.

“I’ll carry you, then,” Martin says, scooping up his little boyfriend and carrying him bridal-style to the bathroom, fawning over Rasmus’s sleepy hums and wriggles and yawns.

Martin sets Rasmus on the sink countertop as gently as he can, but as soon as Rasmus sits down his face contorts in discomfort, and Martin quickly picks him back up. “Okay?”

“Hurts a bit to sit,” Rasmus mumbles. He looks much happier when Martin puts a folded towel under him as a cushion, though he’s visibly shivering in the cold bathroom air until hot water from the shower fills the space with warm steam. Martin gently lifts him up and sets him down on his feet in the shower and, while the smaller boy’s legs are still too wobbly to stand on his own, as long as Martin’s arm is around his waist and he clings to Martin for support, he doesn’t fall down. “ ‘s warm…” 

Softly, Martin chuckles at Rasmus’s tired expression and rubs his back. They have to carefully work around the stream of water, and Martin also has to watch out for how water pours down his own back to make sure Rasmus won’t be splashed in the face, but slowly, Martin cleans Rasmus up, starting with the half-dried come splattered all over his front and the sticky mixture of lube and come leaking from his hole.

“Daddyyyy,” Rasmus whines when Martin gently brushes a soapy washcloth over Rasmus’s sore bum, weakly swatting Martin’s hand away.

“Hush,” commands Martin in response, “let me clean you up.” Without Rasmus’s meaningless complaints, they’re through in a matter of minutes - though Rasmus keeps murmuring and giggling child-like and his hair does still need a bit of work. “Tilt your head up, Ras.” 

“Mmkay, Mar.” Shampoo and Martin’s free hand quickly work their ways between the soft strands of Rasmus’s hair, buoyed by bubbles aplenty, and Martin is overly careful to protect Rasmus’s eyes from any shampoo or soap traces. He cups a hand above Rasmus’s forehead to funnel any surges of water back instead of forwards over Rasmus’s eyes, and Rasmus smiles adorably up at Martin while the sudsy lather drains away.

“Love you,” Rasmus murmurs somewhere between finishing their warm shower and being bundled up in thick, fluffy, luxurious towels and carried to their room. 

A sweet smile, as sappy as Martin’s smiles ever get, blooms on Martin’s face. “I love you, too.”

Getting dressed is a quick affair - “Sweater,” Rasmus demands plainly, though he still complains when Martin picks one from Rasmus’s side of the closet and he only accepts Martin’s enormous white sweater that practically drowns him in fabric. He chooses briefs instead of boxers next, so Martin dresses him quickly and then wraps him up in a thick, cuddly blanket, to prevent the chills and shaking that tend to come with Rasmus’s subdrop. As for Martin, plain flannel pyjama pants and a white t-shirt work perfectly well, especially since he knows Rasmus will be cuddling him near to death.

A noticeable grumbling breaks the comfortable silence, and Rasmus titters, embarrassed. 

“Hungry?” asks Martin as he presses his nose against Rasmus's. 

Rasmus nods.

“Come on, let’s get you some chocolate and fruit and something warm to drink.” Gently, Martin picks Rasmus up again, hefting his tiny boyfriend around with ease and grabbing their fluffiest pillow, putting it in Rasmus’s lap for ease of transport. Then, he carries Rasmus off to the kitchen, places the pillow down on the countertop, and sets Rasmus atop the pillow. Unsurprisingly, Rasmus’s arms hug around Martin’s back immediately. He must want physical contact right now, so Martin keeps a hand on Rasmus’s thigh as he grabs a small bento box with chocolate chunks, halved grapes, and strawberries. “What do you want to drink?” asks Martin as he sets the bento box in Rasmus’s lap and grabs a small, strawberry-decorated tumbler with a straw.

Rasmus’s answer comes with a hum and a soft rustling as he nuzzles Martin’s chest. Martin hugs him back. “Hot chocolate,” Rasmus says at last, and the hot cocoa mix is quickly fetched from a nearby cupboard, as is a microwave-safe container and, from the fridge, milk. Carefully, letting Rasmus cling to him, Martin shifts them around the kitchen to be closer to the microwave. The cocoa mix blends nicely with half-warmed milk and, as Martin adds a little more sweetened chocolate until a taste-test by Rasmus ends in a smile, he heats the hot chocolate in increments until it’s just warm enough. He dips his finger in it and holds it out for Rasmus to lick at.

“Warm enough?”

Rasmus makes a face of contemplation, then giggles awkwardly. “I can’t tell. Give me a spoonful?”

With a smile, Martin holds out a bit of the drink in a spoon and guides it to Rasmus’s lips, gently tipping it up for Rasmus to drink out of.

“ ‘s good.”

“Good.” Martin heats the warm cocoa for another ten seconds so it will retain a bit of heat, then pours it into the tumbler and screws on the lid with the straw. “There you go.”

“Thank you, Martin,” Rasmus chirps, cautiously sipping from the straw and then gulping some down when it doesn’t burn his tongue.

A kiss says “you’re welcome” better than words ever would, and Martin carts his smiley boyfriend back to the bedroom with the pillow and snacks in his lap.

“You’re so strong,” Rasmus comments when Martin sets him down in their bed and crawls over him to sit in the middle, then scoots Rasmus into his lap. Rasmus winces, though, as Martin’s lap isn’t quite as cushy as a pillow would be, so Martin quickly lifts him up to wedge in a cushion, making his lap both warm and plush, and then sets him down again so Rasmus can cuddle Martin, feeling even more comfy and drowsy and happy than before.

“I mean, you’re pretty light.” Martin’s arms cradle Rasmus close, providing support and warmth for the boy who is still shivering slightly, despite wearing a soft sweatshirt and his own blanket swaddling his legs and now sharing one that drapes over Martin’s shoulders around them both. Rasmus just giggles and nuzzles his face under Martin’s chin, leaving a grateful kiss before drinking more hot chocolate. As Rasmus hums and squirms a bit to get even closer to Martin, Martin opens the bento box of snacks and takes out a grape. “Here,” he murmurs, holding it near Rasmus’s lips. He smiles, love-struck, as Rasmus eats out of his hand happily and curls up on his lap. 

After a few minutes of Martin feeding Rasmus in silence - well, a silence interrupted by a few giggles and hushed chatting and cute cuddles - Rasmus eventually gets a bit bored, and he scrunches up his nose and licks at his lips in a mixture of annoyance and nervousness caused by the lack of noise. “Want to put some music on?” Martin asks, already reaching for his phone on the nightstand and handing it to Rasmus. “Your playlists are all on my account.”

Rasmus murmurs a yes and finds one with more peaceful, ambient music that he hums along to as he sips his warm drink and munches on bits of chocolate and fruit. He lets the phone sit in his lap, forgotten in favour of kissing Martin’s cheek gratefully.

“Love you too,” says Martin, through giddy giggles. Their adoring gazes meet and hold each other just as they hold each other physically.

After a few minutes, though, Rasmus grows bored of merely being fed and cuddled. He gets a little restless, a little squirmy, and his feet, bundled under his personal blanket, knead at air as Rasmus fidgets to keep himself occupied and awake. 

“You know,” Martin says, putting another piece of chocolate onto Rasmus’s tongue, “if you want to go to sleep, you can.”

“Not sleepy,” whines Rasmus.

“Ah. Let’s play a game, then?” The phone changes hands quickly, though Rasmus does complain that the music will stop if Martin changes apps, and Martin teases his clueless little boyfriend about how one can play games and play music at the same time nowadays. Regardless, he finds a favourite puzzle game of theirs quickly and gives the phone back to Rasmus to play as they work together to figure it out. This one, in particular, takes them quite some time, but as they play through it together, Martin continues to stuff Rasmus full of fruits and chocolate, until Martin holds a hulled strawberry to Rasmus’s lips and Rasmus bites it just lightly enough to leave half of it sticking out of his mouth. 

Martin giggles when Rasmus nudges his cheek with the other end of the strawberry. “Hey, you’re gonna get me wet,” he complains with a smile on his face, but Rasmus continues to insistently nudge him, pouting adorably all the while. 

“Eat dith,” he says, his words muffled around the berry in his mouth. The temptation to tap the end of the strawberry and pop it into Rasmus’s mouth is rather strong, but Martin nobly resists.

Well. At least for a few seconds.

When Rasmus nudges his face again and he breaks into more giggles, Martin pushes on the berry and laughs harder at how Rasmus’s cheeks puff out like a chipmunk, munching the fruit and looking as angry as such an adorable boy ever could. After he’s swallowed it, Rasmus whines at Martin and pouts, simultaneously snuggling into his chest. “Not hungry,” he grumbles when Martin tries to feed him half of a grape, and his lips take refuge under Martin’s jaw, nibbling and kissing at the skin and light stubble.

“Please?” Martin asks, “You only have two strawberries and a few grapes left, plus some chocolate.”

A sharp chin digs into Martin’s shoulder and Rasmus hides his face between Martin’s head and the wall in a clear response.

“Come on, you’re almost done-”

“Martin,” interrupts Rasmus with a soft, shy giggle, “I know you like to take care of me, but I’m actually full already.”

“You’re sure you don’t want any more?” Martin asks gently, “that was a hard scene, after all…”

“Yeah, ‘m full,” says a mumble from a face buried into his shoulder.

“I just did some… some research,” Martin continues as he sets the bento aside, “on how to help you feel better. Remember how scared and stressed you were the day after we did something like this last time?”

Rasmus nods and squeezes Martin closer, trying to block the bad memories out.

“I think chocolate and fruits are supposed to help you feel better,” Martin continues, his arms reciprocating Rasmus’s hug just as tightly. 

“You should eat some, too, then,” Rasmus murmurs, sighing happily as he gets some quality cuddles from his boyfriend.

“What? Why?” 

“So you’re not so on-edge ‘n stuff,” Rasmus says, making grabby hands at the bento box and giggling when Martin hands it over. “Say aaahh~”

Obligingly, Martin opens his mouth and accepts the grape that Rasmus holds to his lips, chewing quickly so Rasmus can feed him the rest one by one, each accompanied by a sweet, adorable smile, and when they’re all gone, Martin doesn’t bother to lick his lips clean before coating Rasmus’s face in wet grape-juice kisses that make his little mid-laner squeal and shriek with delight.

“Martiiiiin! You’re getting my face all stickyyyyy!”

With a smitten grin, Martin tenderly wipes Rasmus’s face clean with a napkin and watches as Rasmus purrs contentedly, cuddling up in his arms and nuzzling his cheek.

“I love you,” Rasmus murmurs between the last few sips of his hot chocolate. 

“I love you too.”

The kiss they share is flavoured with a rich sweetness, and each of them can’t help but smile.


End file.
